Talk:Train Village
Construction Where would you like to place this town? Can I change it to a town, because we don't really start up cities: we make towns and when there really large they become a city. 16:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Yes Pierlot 17:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : and it is in the the state of sylvania Pierlot 17:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, that's possible. Please work on it, and when its size is comparable to those of other towns, we can launch it officially. 18:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I created a map :::: Well, that's a small map :) Please add more and more, how better the page, the more you can do. 19:25, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Can you make things for the map Pierlot 19:53, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::: O no Look at the mapPierlot 20:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: I will make you a normal map, and then you can edit it. Please notice our map colors and be sure they're correct. 20:19, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I have added the Railway station Pierlot 20:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's great. Add as many things as you want and don't forget to delete the text such as 'Smart Stadium', these come from another page. 20:34, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Can you delete the content from other pages Pierlot 20:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I will, please don't edit for a couple of minutes. 20:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : Now there is an town hall Pierlot 20:52, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :: You're doing well. I'm leaving for today, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. 20:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I have added the railway to the map Pierlot 09:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::: There is now an Oetry Museum Pierlot 19:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: What are you going to do with the museum? 12:20, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Can you make the tram stop smaller Pierlot 12:51, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: I suggest we don't start monorail system, that would be senseless. By the way, please finish articles before starting over and over. 12:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Ther are new things Can I start this town Pierlot 13:15, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :You can, but please make sure you finish articles well. 14:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Sister neighborhood Transcity (in Noble City) would like to become a sister town/neighborhood. Is that okay? 15:13, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Yes Pierlot 15:24, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :: That's great. I'll make sure the deal goes as it should and I'll adjust the involved pages. 15:42, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Can i make a railroad to Transcity Pierlot 15:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: We can do that, but not now yet. We have to discuss this with our Secretary of Transportation, Patrick McKinley. 15:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Why would you change the name?? Why would you make Duco of it?? We'll have to change all railway lines, pages, seals and flags!! 13:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::There is not an railway station in Duco Image This immage I found on wiki commons ? Can you fit it in somewhere ? 17:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Does not work Pierlot 17:42, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: It is good Pierlot 17:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Seal + flag I have to say.. that they're artistic. Alexandru 21:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : Like them? 21:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Council City councils generally consist of several (usually somewhere between 5 and 50, depending on the city's size) elected aldermen or councillors. Other common titles for members of the council include councilmember or councilman/woman. see also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_council 13:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Special Chef TV Do you like the place ? Sorry, but I tend to get confused with the colorscheme. Thanks for accepting my error. 14:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Tranparent Ca anyone re-upload the seals with transparent backgrounds Pierlot McCrooke 15:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :They already are transparant. Look: : 15:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok but they have not that special background like Noble City ~~ :::Yes they do, it's the same. Even more: TV was the first town with a transparant seal! 15:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Expansion plans Pierlot, I think it's no such a good idea to keep extending. We already have tons of free industrial grounds, as well as residences and shopping areas. So, please wait with expanding your town, okay? 17:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Are you listening?? 18:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::These neighborhoods are for the future Pierlot McCrooke 18:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC)